


Joker - Auditorium Part II

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [12]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Genderplay, Other, Roleplay, Roleplay Blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate declined Helen's invitation to accompany her to another lecture after returning from Hollow Earth.<br/>Well, a girl can change her mind, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joker - Auditorium Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Lecture Mood - Auditorium Part I'.  
> Fills sfa-100 prompt 'University' (x11) and kink-bingo prompt 'gender play'.
> 
> Set sometime after Kate went to Hollow Earth. (And returned.)  
> Previously established relationship. 
> 
> A big thank you to my two betas who made me realize this didn't work the way I imagined after I first wrote it - and assured me it did after I changed it.

  
Kate shifted, still getting used to the straps circling her thighs. “ _Kato Wayne_ ”, she reminded herself.  
  
Kato waited close to the auditorium’s exit. Thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his jeans, he watched her while the last of her students hurried out of the room.  
  
Helen Magnus.  
  
Kato had been gone for almost a year, Kate spun out her story, but he’d kept his ears open after his return. Most had been inconsequential babbling; pointless and rudimentary.  
  
Save one off-handed comment; a hotel and a young woman. Kato’s eyes perused her slim figure.  
  
Tonight he’d have her. Kate smiled.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Helen Magnus tensed. Something was off.  
  
She clicked her briefcase shut and straightened, betraying nothing. She was certain she was being watched, but when she let her eyes sweep across the room it was empty.  
  
It made her think of previous lectures. Only a year ago, Kate would’ve been sitting in one of the first rows, impatiently waiting till everyone else was gone. But there was a painful distance between them, since she’d returned from Hollow Earth a month ago. Loosing Garris had changed her.  
  
A slight movement, just out of sight. A lone figure standing near the exit. Watching.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
She’d noticed him; she was tense. Kate- _Kato_ smiled, anticipation rising. She felt giddy, slightly nervous; _very_ aroused.  
  
Kato waited calmly for her to reach him, his eyes following her body’s every movement as she walked up the stairs. Seeing her made his blood sing; such grace, such confidence, such strength. Kato was glad he’d pulled the joker. He’d have never dared approach her otherwise.  
  
He ignored her emotionless face for the moment and concentrated on the way her elegant business dress clung to her form, how the shiny heels arched her feet. How completely unattainable she was.  
  
Until tonight.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Helen decided to try the cold approach. Be distant and intimidating enough and most admirers didn’t dare approach you. Seize him up with a quick look, then ignore him.  
  
Recognition made her stock and she hesitated a moment too long. A hand gripped her arm before she could breeze past him.  
  
She looked down at the familiar hand, then studied the painted-on beard. Slightly darker skin tone, intense brown eyes. The dark hair was long enough to be pulled back in a pony tail, slicked into submission by copious amounts of gel. Playing along, her eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
“Back off.”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Helen Magnus was divine; there were no other words for her. She radiated danger, and Kato couldn’t think of anything more exciting. Couldn’t think of anything but the woman in front of him, so close...  
  
He tightened his hold, watching in delight as her eyes narrowed further; cold blue daggers boring into him. She spoke slowly, carefully enunciating every word.  
  
"First _and_ last warning, Mister.”  
  
"Wayne," he interjected. "Kato Wayne."  
  
"Wayne," she closed her eyes; breathed deeply, her face averted. When she spoke again there was a strange edge to her voice.  
  
"You really want to back off. I'm not interested."  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Either _Kato_ was stupid, or he got off playing with fire. Whichever way, his only reaction was to leer at her.  
  
"I'm sure that can be changed quite easily."  
  
Helen gave him a cold look.  
  
"You really have no idea who I am, do you?"  
  
Kato chuckled, leaning closer. His spicy scent engulfed her. Helen forced herself not to move.  
  
"Doctor Helen Magnus," he said in a confident drawl. "Specializes in cryptozoology and xenobiology, very selective fields of study.”  
  
Helen suppressed a shiver when he had the audacity to take a deep breath, smelling her hair.  
  
“High importance on reputation...”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
She also smelled divine. Kato had dreamed of smelling her, imagined the scent of her hair during restless nights. To be close enough, finally, to actually _smell_ it, to touch her; Kate’s heart beat wildly in her chest as Kato continued. Another step towards his goal; no turning back.  
  
“I know something much more important, though.”  
  
Helen’s eyes, dark with anger, were fixed on his. Kato just _knew_ this was what her eyes would look like filled with lust; _for him_. She was fierce, this woman.  
  
“Kate Freelander,” he whispered into her ear. “Name ring a bell?”  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she forced out, her voice strained. Images rushed her mind, but she had no intention of letting _Kato_ know. Trying to blackmail her – she gritted her teeth. The cheek!  
  
“Oh, I think you do!”  
  
He tried to pull her closer; she stood her ground, flexing her arm in his grasp.  
  
“Signature room at the Fairmont? Breakfast for two sounds familiar?”  
  
“You’re delusional,” she replied, calm toned, fighting not to melt into his arms; heat rising inside her with every word he spoke. It had been such a long time since she and Kate…  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
She was hissing like a wild cat, but Kato could tell she wasn’t fighting as hard as she could have. It could only mean he was right, and she knew it. She had no way of stopping him if she walked away now. Helen Magnus was his, he could smell it.  
  
“Surely you won’t mind if I tell a few colleagues about it, then, do you?” he asked, knowing well even a rumor could easily destroy her career.  
  
Helen lifted her head to glare at him.  
  
“What do you want?” she asked icily. “ _Money_?”  
  
He smiled triumphantly.  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Kato pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair as she fought not to give in. Something pressed into her hip - with a gasp Helen realized what it was.  
  
“There’ll be no Kate tonight,” Kato told her harshly, grinding his hard bulge into her hip. “Only me. Take me to your room,” he demanded, forcing her wrist down, until her hand brushed against the unforgiving shaft straining against his jeans.  
  
“Feel that?” he asked, voice rough. He pressed against her hand, until her fingers wrapped around him under the pressure of his own insistent grip. Helen gave in.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
_Kato_ was well hung, Helen could tell. The thought of being filled by him… she moaned throatily. It was obvious he was going to fuck her. And just as obviously she wouldn’t stop him. The 'price' for a few nights of indulgence.  
  
The memory of her nights with Kate made arousal pool low in her belly and Helen wondered if _Kato_ could tell as he forced her head around and stared into her eyes.  
  
“I’m going to take you so hard you’ll forget there ever was a Kate Freelander. And you’ll love it!”  
  
She kissed him, then, hard.  
  
“Bring it on!”

 


End file.
